Our New Pet
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Has Hermione finally gotten what she's always wanted? Rated M for a reason! SS/HG/GW


**A/N: This is rated M for a reason. If the MA rating was on here, I would use it. So as I've put on my longer stories: This is rated M for a reason. Please if you do not like Lemons or you are under 17, _DO NOT READ_! Thank you to the review that reminded me I did not put up an A/N or a Disclaimer.  
**_Disclaimer: All characters, locations, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I'm just taking the characters out for a short, maybe twisted, walk._

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She never thought that the two people she loved would return the feelings, let alone love each other. But here she was, pushed up against the wall of her bedroom in Grimmauld Place, Severus grinding his hard on against her while he marked her neck. She felt as if her brain would explode from over stimulation. The third part to their group was lying on Hermione's bed, naked all but for her Gryffindor red lace bra. Ginny Weasley was propped against the headboard; one hand kneading her breast and pinching her nipple, while her other was between her legs. Her thumb was unrelenting against her sensitive clit, while she fingered her pussy with two fingers.

"You like watching her don't you, know-it-all? Knowing that she wished your tongue and teeth were on her breast while you watch my cock ram into her cunt." Hermione let out a deep moan of desire, her eyes shut as she imagined the scene he was creating, as Severus's breath blew against her neck as he whispered to her. "Or do you want me fucking your tight cunt while she rides your face?"

Hermione was so wrapped up in the thought of how good he would feel in her dripping wet pussy, she didn't hear Ginny get up from the bed to come towards them, and drop to her knees. Her eyes shot open as she felt Ginny's hands slide up her bare legs to reach under her skirt and pull of her panties, but…

"Mmm, Hermione, you naughty little slut," Ginny said as she let her fingers slid up to the inside of the older girls thighs. "Professor, she isn't wearing any panties and her cum has dripped onto her thighs," Ginny turned clouded, lust filled eyes on Severus. "Please Professor, can I lick the cum from her thighs and then lick her juicy cunt?"

Severus ran his hand over her hair, as if she was a well-behaved pet. "Yes, you may lick her cunt until I tell you to stop." He watched as Ginny eagerly buried her face into Hermione's crotch. "I'm going to let her tongue fuck your cunt until you're begging to cum all over her face. And when you're begging for her tongue I'm going to ram my dick in your cunt over and over until you cum so hard you pass out."

"God, yes. Ginny don't. Don't stop." Hermione's hands were tangled in the red heads hair. "Yes Ginny! Eat my pussy. Make me cum!" Before either girl new what happened, Hermione came on Ginny's face.

"Ginny. Enough." Severus called as he placed his hand on the girls arm. She quickly crawled away from Hermione and stood up. Face turned to the floor she addressed Severus. "I'm sorry, Professor," she lifted her head as he placed a finger under her chin. Before he said anything, he licked the cum from Ginny's face.

"Bend over the bed, pet," Severus demanded of his submissive. He turned to Hermione and crushed his lips to hers. "Your punishment, pet, shall be that you only listen to me fuck her and fill her cunt with my cum. If you look you will not be allowed to masturbate, or cum when I fuck you." Hermione loved how dominant Severus was and couldn't wait for him to use her body for his pleasure. She wanted him to fuck her hard, bite her, spank her, and let his nails bite into her skin. "Please fuck me. Leave your mark on me," she begged of the man that had pulled her legs around his waist. "Severus, fuck me!"

SMACK

Severus's hand landed sharply on her upper thigh, leaving a clear red outline of his hand. "You will call me Professor, know-it-all or you will be paddled and left unfucked by my cock. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Professor!" As Hermione answered him, he thrust all ten inches of his hard cock into her without warning. He took a minute to enjoy the warmth of her wet pussy before he began to pull all the way out and ram into her again. He was fucking her tight pussy so hard she didn't even bother to hold back her moans and screams of pleasure.

"Yes my little know-it-all. Beg for my cock." Severus let his head fall back as he enjoyed the feel of her moving her hips in time with his thrust. "Enough," he demanded before he turned them from the wall and headed to an armchair that was facing the bed. As he sat down, he moved Hermione's legs to hang over the arms. "Now, pet, I want you to play with your cunt while you listen to us fuck. You are allowed to masturbate the whole time but you are not allowed to cum."

"Yes, Professor," Ginny replied, she didn't want to finger herself, not when she wasn't allowed to cum but she knew if she didn't her master would be displeased with her.

"Know-it-all, ride my cock. Ride me hard, I want to watch your tits bounce as you fuck my cock with your tight cunt." Hermione started rocking her hips against him, enjoying the feel of his hard cock deep inside her. She could hear Ginny's moans mixing in with the sounds of Severus and herself. She wanted to taste the other woman while Severus claimed her pussy.

As Hermione grew closer to her release she was distracted by the sound of a door closing. As she looked around to find the intruder, she realized that she was alone in her room. She had dazed off and was shocked, if not a bit embarrassed, as she made eye contact with Severus and Ginny.

"I knew you would be receptive but I didn't realize how receptive, Mia," Severus smooth voice flowed over her as if he physically caressed her cheek.

"I don't know what yo-"

"Yes you do, Mia. But Professor how did you know?" Ginny tried to never question Severus but her curiosity got the better of her.

"You would look into my thoughts when I would day dream, wouldn't you?" Severus was surprised that Hermione wasn't blowing up with her well-known anger, but sounded almost relieved.

With that thought he flicked his hand towards the door locking it and silencing the room. He turned towards Ginny and shared a look that had her stripping down to her Gryffindor red lace bra and crawling onto Hermione's bed.

****The End****

* * *

**A/N2: If you are confused by the ending please read this. The ending is Severus and Ginny beginning to act out the fantasy that Severus placed in Hermione's mind. Severus doesn't want to pass up the opportunity of a three way with two of his favorite women who are also extremely horny after the fantasy. If you are confused by something else, please feel free to PM me. I will answer as soon as I can.**


End file.
